1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to remote device management. More specifically, this disclosure is related to monitoring or controlling devices over a Content Centric Network.
2. Related Art
In a content centric network (CCN), a client device can obtain data by disseminating an Interest message that includes a name for this data. Intermediate routers in CCN propagate this Interest toward any content producer associated with the Interest's name prefix. The content producer that receives the Interest can generate and return a Content Object that satisfies the Interest (e.g., the name of the Content Object exactly matches the name in the Interest packet). The routers then forward the Content Object to the client device along the reverse path traversed by the Interest message, leveraging reverse-path information left in the routers by the Interest message.
The CCN architecture is designed to allow a client to obtain data efficiently and securely without regard to where the data comes from. However, a typical CCN network does not allow an administrator to efficiently monitor or configure a hierarchy of devices in a network.